The benefit of wireless local area networks (WLAN) and wireless wide area networks (WWAN) are well documented in the literature. Wireless local area networks, which are based upon the IEEE 802.11 standard, allow for workers and others to disconnect their laptop computers or other internet compatible devices from a server or the like and yet stay connected to the network provided that there is a nearby access point. Such wireless local area networks give users broadband mobility which allows them to access e-mail, calendar functions, corporate databases and the internet while moving around their office building or in proximity to “hot spots,” that are provided at airports, conference rooms, and the home. And as wireless local area network devices proliferate, the cost of such devices is becoming more affordable. Such wireless local area networks enhance productivity for sales forces, customer relations management, enterprise resource planning and supply chain management. And such capabilities will have an immediate impact upon the insurance, real estate, health care industries and in the field of public safety and emergency response.
Although local area networks provide improvement in mobility inasmuch as a computer or other internet compatible device does not require to be plugged in, the user is still limited to areas which provide “hot-spot” coverage. Accordingly, the next step up from a local area network is a wide area network which is a geographically distributed collection of local area networks. A router allows for interconnection of local area networks to a wide area network inasmuch as the router may have both a local area internet protocol address and a wide area network internet protocol address. Typically, a router is maintained in a fixed and secure location. Therefore, although users on a local area network may move within the local area network, their movement is still limited to the range of the access point.
This limitation is problematic, especially for emergency responders and military command users. These entities need to be able to rapidly communicate voice, data and video signals with command centers. It will be appreciated that existing network and power infrastructure may be significantly damaged by natural calamities or terrorist events and, as such, not readily available to the emergency responder. Or in military applications, there is likely no existing infrastructure or even if available, it is likely incompatible with the systems desired. Moreover, the existing network may not be secured in a manner needed for such an application.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for emergency responders and others to quickly setup a wireless wide area network capable of supporting at least one wireless local area network. There is a further need for this system to be easily transported and powered by different types of available power supplies.